


Glasses

by ladyxboheme



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: Richie decides he really likes Eddie's glasses.Rated T for language. Only kissin'!





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Movie-verse. I imagine them at about 14 in this story.
> 
> First Reddie fic. Comments are love!
> 
> This work has been translated to Russian by ghmg and can be found here => https://ficbook.net/readfic/6044120

   Richie was lying on his stomach on Eddie’s bedroom floor, Eddie propped up against his bed beside him. Richie had already finished his homework and despite offering to let Eddie just copy his, Eddie was being a stubborn little geek and insisting on doing it himself. “I’m almost done, can you just wait a goddamn second?” Eddie had grumbled. So Richie was waiting, trying his damnedest to play _Dueling Banjos_ on nothing but one rubber band he found under Eddie’s bed. He flipped onto his back, and watched Eddie upside down. Eds had learned to tune Richie out ages ago, it was really quite impressive. Knowing Eddie was completely ignoring him, Richie let himself take a good long look at his friend. Some would call it staring, but Richie would never admit it.

   Eds was adorable when he was trying to concentrate. Well Eddie was always adorable. _It's was almost irritating how cute he is_ , Richie thought. But for some reason he was particularly cute right now, wearing his bifocals, bent over the history book in his lap. His furrowed brow, his freckled scrunched up nose, his mouth all twisted as he chewed on the inside of his lip. The light shining from the window shone through Eddie’s little gold rimmed glasses, and it kind of made his face glow and his big brown eyes sparkle. Richie had zero filter even on a good day, so his musings on his best friend just sort of fell out of his mouth.

   “I like your glasses.”

   Eddie didn’t even look up, just sighed and said “You can’t make fun of someone for wearing glasses when _YOU_ wear glasses, jackass.”

   Richie rolled back over with a huff. “I’m not making fun of you. I said I **like** your glasses, dillhole.”

   Finally Eddie looked up from his text book, “I’ve had these glasses for like 2 years. You’ve seen them dozens of times.”

   Richie pushed himself up to a sitting position, scooting himself over til he was sitting next to Eddie. “So? I just now noticed you look nice in them,ok? So sue me!”

   “I look nice in them?” Eddie repeated, looking at Richie like carrots were growing out of his ears. _God, ya try to be sincere for 2 seconds,_ Richie thought.

   “That’s what I said. Learn to take a compliment, man, Jesus.” Richie laughed, nudging Eddie in the side with his elbow.

   “Oh,” Eddie said, his cheeks going pink. He bent his face back over his textbook and muttered, “Thanks, Rich.”

   They were both quiet for a long time, Eddie pretending to read and Richie unabashedly gawking at the blush spreading across Eddie’s face and down his neck. Richie’s skin seemed to burn where their arms and knees were touching. He leaned into Eddie just a little more, creating a little more contact, a little more of that burn spreading all the way into Richie’s gut. He needed to say something instead of focusing on that feeling, he knew that much. God knows Richie can’t stand silence.

  “Lemme see ‘em,” Richie said while snatching Eddie’s glasses right off of his face. Eddie rolled his eyes at him but was suppressing a smile. Richie dropped his own glasses into his lap and slipped on Eddie’s. He turned to Eddie and asked “Whatta ya think? Do I look scholarly?”

   Eddie smiled at Richie fondly. “Yes. Like an extra in Dead Poet’s Society. You’d fit right in.” Richie grinned back at him. “Lemme see yours then,” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s glasses from his lap. The back of Eddie’s hand grazed Richie’s leg, making him jump just a little. Eddie didn’t seem to notice.

   Eddie slipped on Richie’s glasses and looked around his room. He immediately burst out laughing. “Jesus Christ, Tozier! You are fucking blind!” When Eddie turned his head around toward him, Richie started laughing as well. Eddie already had such wide expressive pretty eyes that when magnified by Richie’s thick specs, his eyes were comically huge.

   “You look like one of those girls in Ben’s anime comics!” he wheezed, holding his sides as he cackled. Richie expected a comeback, but instead Eddie just clasped his hands beneath his chin and fluttered his eyelashes at him, which made them both laugh twice as hard.

   “Alright, gimme back mine. These fuckers are givin’ me a headache.” Eddie said, handing back Richie’s glasses. Richie started to hand Eddie’s glasses back as well, but when Eddie reached for them he yanked them back out of Eddie’s reach. He did it twice more until Eddie huffed in annoyance and leaned closer to reach them. Richie held them as far away as he could, making Eddie practically climb into his lap trying to retrieve them. “Come on asshat, give em here!” Eddie squawked, only inches from Richie’s face.

   And then Richie kissed him. Like really kissed him. Not like the obnoxious pecks on the cheek Richie gave all his friends just to make them groan in annoyance. How the hell he got the balls to do it he may never know. He squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed a fist full of Eddie’s shirt, yanked him forward, and pressed their lips together. Eddie made a small squeak but didn’t pull away. Richie had fully expected Eddie to jerk away immediately, possibly even punch him. He wasn’t expecting Eddie’s lips to press back. Or Eddie’s arms to wrap around his neck. Or for Eddie to climb all the way into his lap and make that soft happy noise in the back of his throat. Richie had never been so thrilled to be wrong.

   Richie gently rested his hands on Eddie’s waist, and tilted his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. If he had thought touching elbows made him burn, then what he was feeling now was akin to an inferno. All from just kissing. It hadn’t felt like this when he had kissed Stephanie Chapin at his cousin’s stupid birthday party last year. It must be true what they said, that kissing and stuff was way better when you really liked a person. And who could Richie possibly like more than his best friend in the world? Richie suddenly felt like a moron for not doing this a long time ago.

   They pulled apart for air but stayed close, Eddie resting his forehead against Richie’s. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing fast. Richie half expected him to reach for his aspirator. “So…” Richie said quietly. “That just happened.”

   “You started it,” Eddie teased.

   Richie chuckled, “Not even sorry."

   “Me either.” Eddie replied softly.

   “EDDIE!” Mrs. Kaspbrak hollered from downstairs. The sound of his mother’s voice made Eddie fly off of Richie’s lap so fast he nearly kicked him in the head. 

   “Y-yeah?” Eddie hollered back. “You boys had better be working on your homework up there! No goofing around until it’s done!” The boys looked at each other and laughed, nervous but relieved.

   “Come on,” Richie said, nodding towards Eddie’s textbook. “Finish up. Then maybe... we can go for a walk or something?”

   “Yeah, ok,” Eddie said, flipping the book back open. He scanned the page, trying to find where he left off. Richie gently slid Eddie’s bifocals back onto his face. Eddie smiled a little to himself, but Richie saw, He linked his pinky with Eddie’s, and let his best friend read.


End file.
